emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03487
}} is the 3,489th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 11 July, 2003. Plot Part 1 Outside the Woolpack Louise is collecting glasses. The villagers are enjoying taunting her about being arrested. First Terry has a joke and then Viv, with her sharper tongue, tells her that it must be because she is Australian, as all her ancestors were convicts so she probably can’t help it. Louise tells her it was a mistake, just like Viv's outfit. Viv stomps in to the Woolpack muttering 'sticks and stones..'. Syd is knocking on the door of Pear Tree Cottage. He is locked out. Scott answers the door, pulling his clothes on and shouts to Chloe asking her if she is decent. Chloe and Scott go to the pub, Syd says he doesn't fancy a drink. Shelly and Steph are sat outside the B&B. Alan comes out and says he is going into Hotten and was wondering if they fancied joining him for lunch. Shelly is pleased and says she will just grab her coat. Steph pulls her back and says 'no thanks' to Alan. Steph tells Shelly she is not going to play happy families with Alan. At Home Farm, Charity is asking Zoe about her holiday and if she met anyone. Debbie is playing with Jean. Chris enters as Zoe and Charity are laughing and Charity leaves. In the Woolpack, the villagers are still making jokes at the expense of Diane and Louise. Eric and Jarvis are still at loggerheads. Steph and Shelly discuss opening a nail bar at the B&B. Shelly thinks Alan might mind, Steph says to leave him to her. Back at Home Farm, Chris wants to know what Zoe and Charity were laughing about. Zoe says he has to trust Charity. Chris says it’s easier said than done, and says they are conniving behind his back. Zoe is annoyed and walks out. Back at the Woolpack, Syd walks in but he doesn't want to sit with Chloe and Scott. Viv is still making the most of the situation and cracking jokes at Louise about being bundled into a police car. Louise retorts that limousines must be Viv's choice of vehicle. Viv says that at least she wasn't breaking the law. Jack comes in from the back room and tells them not to wash their dirty laundry in public. In the Home Farm kitchen, Chris and Zoe are still talking about Charity. Zoe tells Chris he is his own worst enemy and tells him they were discussing Zoe's holiday. Chris doesn't believe her but asks her not to mention any of it to Charity. Meanwhile Debbie is in another room playing with Jean when Charity shouts to her to clean her room. Debbie puts Jean in the rocker next to the fireplace and goes. In the Woolpack, Steph is asking who would be interested in a manicure. Diane is not happy about Steph touting for business in the pub and Steph ends up having to let them have 2 complimentary manicures. Viv tells Steph that Bob will have a manicure. Bob looks horrified. Scott goes to the bar and asks Syd why he doesn't join them. At Home Farm, the living room is a mess and Charity is telling Debbie off when Zoe shouts from the other room. A lamp on the fireplace has fallen and hit Jean on the head. Zoe is distraught as Jean is not crying and her eyes are rolling back in her head. Debbie asks if she will be alright. Chris shouts at Debbie for leaving her on her own. Part 2 Zoe is hugging Jean when Charity rushes in with the paramedics. She hands Jean over to the paramedics while they ask her questions. They tell Zoe that Jean has a head injury and will need to go to hospital. Chris tells Charity her and Debbie won't be going to the hospital and shouts at Debbie telling her it is all her fault. Debbie is crying and upset, Charity tries to console her and tells her Chris is just upset and didn't mean it. At the Woolpack, Eric offers to buy Jarvis a drink. He refuses as it would be bought with money made from "the exploitation of others". Eric says he pays his employees good wages which they then spend in local businesses causing the 'trickle down effect'. Jarvis scoffs. Diane says politics should be discussed in private, not a public bar. Eric says that's censorship and an infringement of his freedom of speech. Jarvis agrees with Eric and they look at each other surprised - they have finally agreed on something! In the hospital Jean is being rushed on a trolley down the hospital corridor. Zoe is distraught. The doctor makes an assessment of Jeans's injuries and says she has a bleed under the skull but they need to do a CT scan first. If the scan shows there is a bleed, they will need to perform an operation which involves drilling a hole into the skull to release the pressure. At the Woolpack, Louise is showing her new nails to Bob. Terry walks in to speak to Ashley. He tells him about Jean. Chloe overhears and is upset to hear the news. When Terry mentions Jean needing an operation, Scott looks worried and asks about it. Back at the hospital, Jean is being taken into theatre for her operation. Zoe is beside herself as Jean is taken away. Chris holds her hand for support. In the B&B, Steph and Shelly have set up their nail bar. Steph gives the waiting customers wine while they wait for their turn. Steph takes Shelly to one side and questions why she is doing such glamorous nails when it is free, and not just a quick file and polish. Shelly says its brilliant advertising as anyone who goes in the pub will see Diane and Louise's nails. Bob has been dragged along with Viv and looks most uncomfortable and says he won't be having anything fancy. Viv tells him not to worry as David Beckham has manicures. Bob says he also wears skirts too! Laurel says she wouldn't kick Beckham out of bed as the only bed action she has had lately involves a box of chocolates! Viv jokes about there being no competition between passion and chocolates with 'her Bob'. Bob looks more and more uncomfortable. In the hospital, Zoe says she can't bear Jean being ill, and talks about how she didn't want Jean to begin with but how much she loves her now. Ashley enters and Zoe hugs him and tells him Jean is still in the operating theatre. Zoe says Jean makes her life worthwhile and she couldn't cope without her. In the Woolpack, Eric and Jarvis are sat down discussing women - they are clearly getting on quite well now! Scott, Chloe and Syd are still in the pub and Scott is looking very pale. He asks Chloe if she should go to the hospital and says he will run her there. Syd says he is well over the limit to drive. Scott, getting desperate says they could get a taxi then. Chloe agrees to go home and ring them. Scott dashes out with her. Jarvis and Eric are having a good laugh together. Jarvis is telling Eric about local heritage. Eric talks about setting up a local heritage group. Jarvis says he would be very interested. Back at the hospital, the doctor is telling Zoe, Ashley and Chris about Jean. She has come through the operation and is in intensive care. The doctor tells Zoe that the next 24 hours will be crucial. In the B&B, Alan is back and not pleased to see a nail bar in the living room. He tells Steph she is taking advantage. Steph says he is right but at least she is living up to his expectations. At Home Farm, Debbie can't sleep and is in the kitchen. Charity walks in and Debbie wants to know why they haven't heard any more news about Jean. Debbie asks Charity if babies go straight to heaven, then says she thinks Jean is going to die. Charity says she is sure she will be home soon. Debbie says that's what everyone said about Pat, but she went into hospital and never came back. At Pear Tree Cottage, Chloe gets off the phone from Chris and tells Scott about the operation. Scott seems desperate for information. Chloe goes to bed though. Syd tells Scott that Chloe is going to start to suspect him soon. Scott says he might go to the hospital. Syd tells him he may as well have 'I am Jean's father' tattooed on his forehead. Scott says he just wants to see Jean and if this is the end he should be there. Back at the hospital Jean is wired up to lots of machines. Chris and Zoe sit with her. Zoe says she hasn't been the best mother but Jean has been perfect. She talks about what Jean will do when she is older. Chris says she will be a heartbreaker. Zoe breaks down in tears as Chris tries to comfort her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes